Online data communications are quite prevalent and pervasive in modern society, and are becoming more so all the time. Moreover, developments in software, communication protocols, and peripheral devices (e.g., video cameras), along with developments in other computing disciplines, have collectively enabled and facilitated the inclusion of multimedia experiences as part of such communications. Indeed, the multimedia nature and aspects of a given communication session are often the focus and even essence of such communications. These multimedia experiences take forms such as audio chats, video chats (that are usually also audio chats), online meetings (e.g., web meetings), and the like.
Using the context of online meetings as an illustrative example, it is often the case that one of the participants is the designated presenter, and often this designated presenter opts to include some visual materials as part of the offered presentation. Such visual materials may take the form of or at least include visual aids such as shared desktops, multiple-slide presentations, and the like. In some instances, from the perspective of another attendee at the online meeting, only such visual materials are presented on the display of the online meeting, while the presenter participates only as an audio voiceover. In other instances, the presenter may be shown in one region of the display while the visual materials are shown in another. And other similar examples exist as well.